ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Red was an evolved gorilla, the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of War for the Planet of the Apes and one of the secondary antagonists of Universal's 2018 animated feature Computeropolis: The Deep Web and its spin-off television series Zola: Queen of the Deep Web. He was one of Koba's followers who defected to Colonel McCullough's forces and has the word "DONKEY" tattooed on his back the Greek symbols for Alpha and Omega branded on his right temple. He is also the leader of the Donkeys. Red is portrayed and voiced by Ty Olsson. History War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Red was shown early in the story to be questioning Caesar's leadership, disliking the fact that Caesar had let the humans go after killing Koba. He went on to convince Grey to leave Caesar's army to create a colony of their own, along with others that were loyal to Koba. Grey became their leader, though it was Red behind their schemes. Red lured the humans to the building in which Caesar had hidden the females and young, knowing that the attack would prompt Caesar to send the females and their children back to the safety of the forest. Some of the Gorilla Guard accompanied them to keep them safe, Red included. However, Grey and the others in their secret group slipped away to follow them without Caesar's knowledge. With the help of their group, Red and Grey managed to subdue the females and the Gorilla Guard, convincing them that Caesar and the ape army had all perished and that Grey was the new king. Cornelia had escaped, however, and they sent some of their loyal apes to find her with orders to kill her, so that the rest of the females, leaderless, would succumb to Grey's leadership. When push came to shove, however, Grey stood against Red in his bid to kill Cornelia during the birth of one of the females. He stated that it was against custom and that they would wait until after the birth to seize the former queen. This enraged Red, who attacked Grey, and the two of them brawled until Red got hold of a gun and shot Grey point blank in the face, killing him. The gorilla was then descended upon by the females, and retreated in humiliation to have lost to their mob. Captured by the Colonel Two months later, Red and Koba's followers wandered throughout Northern California, trying to avoid been found by Caesar and the humans. After searching an abandoned gas station for food, Red and the other apes were ambushed by McCullough's forces, killing all but a wounded Red and a chimpanzee named Pad. Red was then taken prisoner by the humans alongside other apes they had captured as well. McCullough was outraged that none of the ape prisoners were Caesar and mockingly suggested asking Red if he could take him to Caesar while cocking and pointing his gun at the gorilla, preparing to kill him. Red then said yes to McCullough, leaving the human surprised that the gorilla could understand him. McCullough asked Red if he could take him to Caesar, to which the gorilla agreed, saying that Caesar was not the leader of him. Impressed, McCullough decided to spare Red's life for now. He then ordered his soldiers to get Red some bananas. War for the Planet of the Apes Red was present with the group of soldiers who attacked one of Caesar's outposts in the forest, the gorilla providing ammunition and grenades for the soldiers to use. He was later captured, branded a traitor by the apes. However, he spoke out against Caesar's claims he feared him, prompting one ape to strike him to the ground. The gorilla Winter then forced him outside. However, Red managed to overpower the gorilla, threatening to kill him if he didn't reveal where Caesar's main base was, Winter giving in. Red then returned to the humans, informing them of Caesar's location. As promised, he allowed Winter entry into to be one of the Colonel's "donkeys". Red was later watched by Caesar, Luca and Maurice helping the soldiers pack their gear. A few days later, he encountered Caesar's co, only with the soldiers, helping them capture nearly all the apes and helped string the near dead ones on crosses to be made an example of. He found Caesar near one cross trying to help his dying ape, proceeding to knock him out with the butt of his rifle. The next day, Red was ordered to whip a captive orangutan named Percy until Caesar, also a prisoner, suddenly yelled at him to stop. Red brought Caesar before the Colonel and then whipped Caesar in Percy's place. During his captivity, Caesar reminded Red than he was an ape and he would always be thought of as inferior by the humans. When Alpha-Omega was attacked by rival military forces, Red was tasked with firing grenade launchers. Ultimately Red had a change of heart thanks to Caesar's words, and when Caesar was wounded by Preacher, he turned on the humans and fired a grenade, blowing up Preacher and saving Caesar's life. Unfortunately, he was then shot in the head by his human superiors because of his betrayal. Legacy Red's death wasn't in vain, as his sacrifice allowed Caesar to set fire to a fuel tank, blowing up the Alpha-Omega facility, allowing the remaining apes to escape. Computeropolis: The Deep Web Red returns as the leader of Donkeys, the mean-spirited apes in The Deep Web. He wants Peri and the DCL to go back to the Computeropolis and never come back to The Deep Web ever again, but they refused and instead make fun of the gorilla and the rest of the Donkeys. As a result, Red orders his Donkeys to arrest the DCL and take them to their prison. Personality Red is a tough, mean-spirited, cruel, sadistic, arrogant gorilla of the Donkeys group. Now serving as one of the Donkeys, he is very loyal to Rulio and his army (formerly Alpha-Omega) and tries his best to be treated like an equal. He often uses speech to use as a way to impress them while ignoring their disdain of apes. When it comes to his former colony, Red showed no acts of mercy and aided his new human comrades in torturing them. However, he was willing to make a deal with Winter about serving as a donkey to save himself from death. Red showed no emotion to being called a traitor and when he insulted Caesar about his people being led to death. He took pleasure in torturing Caesar, during his capture and tried to help the Colonel break his spirits but was surprised that he didn't give in. Red's loyalty to the human started to waver, as seen when he saw Caesar constant defiance and bravery, and being told that once the ape colony has fulfilled their purpose of building a wall would mean the death of Red and his fellow donkeys. When seeing Caesar continuing to press on, Red admired his determination so much that he killed his former close ally Preacher, when witnessing him nearly kill Caesar. Red saved Caesar's life, though at the cost of his own. Before dying, Red shared one last proud look with Caesar to symbolize that he sided with him once more. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all gorillas, Red was extremely powerful and strong, able to carry mortar launchers for the humans and easily drag Caesar around (albeit with chains). *'High-Level Intellect:' Red had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. Despite such, he preferred to keep such secondary when with the soldiers, favouring to act as one of their "Donkey's". *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a former member of the Ape Army, Red was a capable fighter. He successfully defeated Grey in a fight. He managed to overpower Winter, another gorilla with ease (off-screen) despite being restrained; he beat him to the point that he made the ape tell him where Caesar's hideout was so Red would spare his life. He also managed to gain the upper hand against Rocket, the second-in-command of Ape Army, in their brawl. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Red gained the ability of speech. He was taught how to speak by humans though his speech is broken mostly because he rarely used it. It also made him arrogant, using it to defy Caesar's status as alpha by speaking against him, much like Koba had once done. He rarely used it around the soldiers though, ultimately being subordinate to them. *'Expert Marksman:' Red was capable of firing a mortar launcher over a distance with enough accuracy to kill a soldier, saving Caesar's life. Trivia * Red was the main antagonist of the War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations novel, the tertiary antagonist of the War for the Planet of the Apes comic books, the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of War for the Planet of the Apes and one of the secondary antagonists of Computeropolis: The Deep Web. * Unlike the other gorillas from the Ape Colony, he has red colored fur from his head extending to his shoulders and upper back. This may be the reason why he is named Red. * He is the first gorilla to speak. * He is portrayed by Ty Olsson, who previously played John Hamil in Rise. * The name given to him before, "Donkey", may be a reference to the name of the Nintendo character Donkey Kong. Coincidentally, both Red and DK are gorillas with brownish-red fur. * The prequel novel Revelations confirmed this character's name to be Red, not Rex, as stated IMDB, perhaps mistakenly. * It was Red who started the rebellion of Koba's followers against Caesar in Revelations. * Red owns a surprise egg factory called Red's Surprise Egg Factory along with the rest of the donkeys. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gorillas Category:Apes Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:"Donkey" Apes Category:Computeropolis characters Category:Universal Animation Studios characters Category:Primates